


Saving Home

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Home (2015), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Megamind (2010), Monsters vs Aliens (2009), Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, Crossover, Dreamworks, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five DreamWorks Animated series that went to fight the Boov Invasion, and one that didn't have to. </p><p>Slight spoilers for 'Home'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Home

* * *

 

"Kowalski, Status Report." Skipper barked as they found themselves floating in a large container with quite a few scared humans and confused fellow zoo-mates. It had been a lovely start to Christmas Morning, right up until the sudden abduction. 

Actually, even the abduction wasn't terribly bad. It was pretty comfortable, if nauseating, floating around like this. Bit like swimming, actually. And people said penguins couldn't fly. Hah!

"Well, Skipper." Kowalski said seriously. "I'm not saying it was Aliens, but-"

"That one's eating a tennis ball as if it were an apple!" Private exclaimed, waving his flipper at a purple alien down on the ground, who was doing just as he described. 

"-It was Aliens." Kowalski finished with a fatalistic shrug.

"Riiiight." Skipper rubbed the bottom of his bill. "The old 'Turn Off The Gravity to the Planet and Scoop 'Em Up' trick. Well, I'm not hanging around for Bunny Foo-Foo here to come boppin' us on our heads. Rico! Armament! The biggest you got!" 

Rico cackled, rubbing his flippers together before he began to cough. After a moment, he spat out a stick of dynamite, then shook his head and tossed it aside. Next was a hand grenade, followed by a bundle of TNT, the blaster for said TNT, a boombox playing hip-hop, a large round black bomb, a sea mine, and finally a rocket launcher. Rico snickered and tossed the rocket launcher over. 

"Nice." Skipper drawled as he caught it, taking a second to admire the sleek lines and potential for mass destruction. 

Then he put it on his shoulder, turned, and fired it at the wall. 

There was a large explosion that sent people screaming, then nothing. 

"Right. Well that didn't go quite as expected." Skipper dropped the now empty rocket launcher, which floated away. "We're going to need some other way to escape, if we're going to protect our keisters from these penquin posterior probing perpetrators. Gather 'round boys, it's time to come up with a new plan."

* * *

"I swear, Ms Ritchi, we had nothing to do with it." Minion babbled as the communications screen in the Formerly-Evil Lair turned on, showing Roxanne's lovely face. 

Which was parallel to the floor, Roxanne floating like much everything else was. The corner of her lip curled into a smile, even as her lovely brows continued to wrinkle in worry. "I know, Minion.” She said reassuringly. “It seems to be some sort of alien attack."

"We're on it!" Megamind called to his girlfriend, attempting to sort through the formerly organised piles, digging through them as he searched for what he was looking for. If he had known that altering the gravity was so good at turning organised piles into chaotic catastrophes of discord, he might have used it when he was still a villain. 

At last, he spotted the remote control he was looking for and grabbed it with a triumphant grin. "Got it!" 

"Got what?" Roxanne questioned, sounding vaguely put out. 

"There's some advantages to having been a professional bad guy for years." Megamind cackled manically as he powered up a flying doomsday device. "An untold inventory of mechanical machines meant for mass Chaos And Destruction!" 

Silence followed. 

"Well, you boys have fun." Roxanne finally said from the screen. "Keep in touch, I'm going to see what I can figure out on my end. Maybe they have some sort of weakness we can exploit." 

"Will do." Megamind promised, jumping on top of the doomsday device. He couldn't remember what it was called currently, he'd make up something suitably heroic later. "Stay safe, Roxanne!" He smiled sincerely at the screen, biting back a dramatic declaration of devotion to his darling. 

"You too." Roxanne smiled warmly at him, blue eyes sparkling just before she logged off. 

"Minion!" Megamind called, checking the charge on his De-Gun. He’d been feeling rusty lately, what with his nemesis on permanent hiatus and Metro City not needing much in the way of defending. "Grab the largest guns you can find! We have a city to protect! Cry havoc and let slip the Brainbots of WAR!" 

The Brainbots warbled happily in anticipation, one of them picking up the portable boombox and pressing play, crooning Barry Manilou.

There was an awkward pause, followed by the Brainbot frantically hitting buttons until the boombox started blaring AC/DC ‘Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap’. Much better. 

"On it, Boss!" Minion cheered with gusto. He didn't have to look to see the wide, proud grin on Minion's face to know it was there. 

It was so nice to have a legitimate excuse to give someone a _really_ bad day.

* * *

"What in the name of Newton's Third Law is happening here?!" Mr. Peabody snapped as he looked out over at the round alien spaceships that were buzzing around New York City, long tubes vacuuming up screaming, flailing people from their homes. 

"Aliens!" Sherman not quite cheered, bouncing off the walls. Mr. Peabody made a note to clean the sneaker prints off the windows later. "Wait. That's not a good thing, is it?" He added with a lot less enthusiasm.

"No." Mr. Peabody said sourly with a shake of his head. "I swear, we leave for ONE little trip to the Palaeolithic and aliens from outer space invade?! What Next? Giant Rabbits?!"

"Wait... Did you just say the Easter Bunny a giant space alien?" Sherman questioned, spinning like a top as he moved towards the living quarters. 

Mr. Peabody sighed. "Sherman? Could you be a dear and fetch me the bullhorn from my office, please?" He asked, rubbing his head. Sherman was heading in that direction anyway, and it'd keep his son out of the kitchen and any potential floating knives "The big one?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman cheerfully bounced away, happy to have something to do. Mr. Peabody smiled at the boy's antics. 

A smile that faded as he stared back out the window. He had some aliens to _reason_ with.

* * *

Bunnymund wondered when had he become the voice of reason. Possibly it had something to do with being a 6 foot 1, master of Tai Chi with nerves of steel, giant rabbit shaped Pooka from Outer Space, and therefore having experience with said aliens. 

Well, Sandy did too, seeing as he was also an alien, but it was hard for him to get a word in edgewise. 

"They're essentially kids!" Bunnymund argued, waving a hand at the globe, where the lights flickered and flashed as if it was a disco ball instead of the usual constant heart warming glow of belief. Blips of light zoomed across the globe, depositing the children in large clumps across the globe. Australia was starting to get pretty full. "The Boov can't really grow up!"

"They're NAUGHTY kids." North rumbled back, flexing his large meaty arms, and Bunny had a quick flash of ‘Santa Claus’ going after the Boov with his sabres. After all, it was his holiday the alien invaders were messing up.

"I'm not arguing that!" Bunnymund snapped. "I'm just sayin' that this isn't like fightin' Pitch Black! They're not _tryin'_ ta hurt people, they're just... idiots."

Idiots who were causing a lot of trouble for the kids that the Guardians watched over. 

"I'm not planning on hurting them!" Jack emphatically waved his his hands. "All I did was ask was if I could freeze a few spaceships! Yanno, clog their exhaust, ground them a little-?" 

"Grounding is good idea, yes." North clapped his fist into his palm, looking ready to give them all spankings. Sandy nodded, adding his vote to North's. 

"They said 'Having Fun is Mandatory." Jack pointed out. "It'd be fun for me-?" The Guardian of Fun added hopefully.

Bunnymund sighed, tugging on an ear in annoyance. Jack had been the one to first see the invaders, and bring the news to the others, so Bunnymund could kind of understand the young Guardian's eagerness. But still, he was hoping for some cooler heads to prevail.

"Tooth?" Bunnymund asked, turning towards the Guardian of Memory, who'd been strangely quiet during the debate. "Any thoughts?" Her girls must have seen the Boov and reported it back to her, hopefully she had something intelligent to add to the conversation. 

"... I wonder what kind of teeth they have?" Tooth sounded dreamy.

A moment of shocked silence followed.

" _TOOTH_!"

* * *

Alarms start blaring as soon as everything starts to float up towards the ceiling. "COCKROACH!" General W. R. Monger shouted as he flailed for a moment before remembering his jetpack and activating it. He growled, quickly flying towards the secret base's residence quarters. 

"THIS IS NOT ME!" Doctor Cockroach's angry voice bellowed through the hallways. "I would have been much better prepared and not caught off guard like the rest of you if I HAD done it!" 

Well, that eliminated one potential explanation. "Status report!" Monger shouted out as he approached where both the bases' collection of aliens and monsters lived. 

"Not I." Coverton said, the long-limbed floating by upside down in his anti-gravity chair, which did not seem to be working. 

"Don't look at us Monsters." Link said, tail waving idly as he drifted through the air as easily as swimming. "We didn't do it."

B.O.B looked confused, then looked sneaky. "-Or did we?" The gelatinous blob giggled manically, blue globs of him breaking away and floating everywhere. 

"Bob!" Susan snapped, holding on to a pipe in the ceiling. 

"Sorry!" 

"Sensors indicate that it is the Boov." Sqweep informed them, tapping away on her computer. "They are a nomadic space faring race after the Gorg destroyed their home planet. Primarily peaceful, but possessing of superior technology than to that of Earth." Her smug tone silently inferring that everything on Earth was backwater and stupid. 

"If they're so gosh darn peaceful, then what'd they do the gravity?!" Monger growled. 

"Most likely making it habitable for colonisation." Sqweep tilted her cute little head to the side. "They appear to be gathering the humans and transplanting them into reservations. Much like Europeans did to the native inhabitants when they first came to this continent. I do hope for your sake that they don't carry similar virulent diseases." 

"Not on my watch, they don't." Monger ground his teeth together. "MONSTERS! Get out there and kick some alien tookus!" 

"Waaaaay ahead of you." Link drawled, happily torpedoing himself towards the entrance to the outside, arms moving as if he was swimming, a sharp-toothed grin on his face. 

Susan gave a small salute and started growing until her feet to could touch the floor, then pushed off, following Link. Doctor Cockroach latched on to her as she passed, riding on her shoulder with a muted thank you for the lift. 

"Wait for me!" B.O.B. shouted, bits of him floating uselessly in the air. 

Sqweep and Coverton exchanged a look. Warmonger glared at them. "Get out there." He growled, half-heartedly gesturing them to follow the monsters. 

Aliens. Pain in the butt, the lot of them. 

He sighed, glancing around Area Fifty-Something. It already felt full with just the handful of aliens and monsters they already housed here. He didn't know how they were supposed to handle an entire planet's worth. 

"We're gonna need a bigger base."

* * *

* * *

"It's got six pod-like legs and.... two arms?" Hiccup drew the strange purple corpse in his notebook as Astrid poked it with a long stick, the two of them crouched a distance away from it. Their dragons hissed in the background, angrily circling around without approaching. "I'd almost think those are horns, except I've never seen horns be floppy before."

"Ears, maybe?" Astrid offered, then glanced over at the dead Deadly Nadder that was laying nearby, the missing bits of the weird creature's torso laying in a pile of bile from where the Nadder had taken a bite, then sicked it up before dying. "Never seen anything like it at all, really. It doesn't seem like it's a dragon." 

"No..." Hiccup thoughtfully agreed. It didn't _feel_ like a dragon. “Dragons don’t wear clothing either.” He added, motioning to the weird red wrap the purple creature was wearing. 

Astrid wrinkled her nose. “ _If_ you can call that clothing.” 

It was something else, something entirely alien and new. And while he usually loved running across new species, something felt off about this one. 

He'd never met anything that could kill a dragon by being eaten. Venomous, killing other dragons by biting them, yes. But not by being bitten. 

Anything that was poisonous to a dragon wasn't something he wanted to see much of. Especially not something that riled Toothless up this badly. Between the oddness of the creature and Toothless' behaviour, it was setting Hiccup on edge. 

"Plasma Shot or Fire Blast?" Astrid inquired, setting the stick down and rising to her feet. Hiccup added a last few details to his sketch, then closed the book and tucked it away as he followed her lead, standing up as well. 

"Both?" He offered. Toothless made a pleased warble as they moved away from the strange alien corpse. Stormfly echoed his delight, both dragons nudging their riders away from the body before checking them over with both eyes and noses. Both he and Astrid took a moment to reassure their dragons before climbing up on their backs and launching into the sky.

"Both. Both is good." Astrid agreed, once they were up in the air. Toothless made a coo of agreement, jerking his head in a nod. 

Hiccup chuckled, rubbing Toothless' head. "Alright then. On three. One-"

"-Two-"

"-THREE!" 

Both dragons rained fire down on the corpses below without any prompting, obliterating and burning them into tiny charred smears. It really was awe-inspiring, how deadly their usually peaceful dragons could be. 

Astrid shivered. "Good riddance." She muttered. "I certainly hope that's the last we see of them." 

"With any luck." Hiccup seconded with a nod. "Probably best to double up patrols for the next little while though, just in case there's more of those strange creatures." He rolled his shoulders, stretching out his arms before settling down again. Astrid smirked, clearly having enjoyed the view, much the same as he did when she decided to stretch. 

He smiled back, trying not to blush under the appreciation of her gaze. Hiccup cleared his throat, changing the topic from their silently flirting as Toothless quietly snickered. "I don't know about you, but I think that's enough bizarre excitement for one day." 

"Yeah." She nodded, directing Stormfly in the direction of Berk, and home. 

"Home sounds good." 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first. I've never written fanfic for a series I haven't watched yet before. But I read the [sneak peek of the chapter book for Home on Amazon](http://www.amazon.com/Home-Chapter-Book-Tracey-West/dp/1481426060/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1425574351) and started wondering how the other Dreamworks series would react to the Boov turning off the gravity and invading. 
> 
> And then I started cackling. Lots. 
> 
> HTTYD is in reference to the pre-movie short '[Almost Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FavW-Y1kaxs)', where a [Deadly Nadder carries away the hapless redshirt](http://www.buzzfeed.com/boov/6-hidden-surprises-in-the-new-dreamworks-short-almost-home#.pmvkm7Aqe).


End file.
